Por siempre y nunca Historia de un recuerdo
by ruinscollector
Summary: Esto es un oneshoot de mi pareja favorita... es una historia navideña a buenas horas, XD... Espero q les guste, RR!


Esta historia la escribí hace algún tiempo (poco antes de navidad) para un concurso y me decidí hoy a publicarla, espero que les guste…

_**Por siempre y nunca. Historia de un recuerdo**_

((N/A Lo escrito en cursiva es narrado por Anna, lo normal por mí…))

Anna estaba tumbada en cama; a pesar de tener el pelo encanecido por la edad y las facciones un tanto demacradas seguía tan, o incluso más, imponente como siempre; era la noche de Navidad, pero ella prefería estar allí, Yoh se hubiese quedado si se lo pedía, pero sabía que disfrutaría más jugando o contándoles historias a sus nietos.

De repente escuchó unos suaves pasitos en las escaleras y poco después su nieta, Miako, asomó la cabeza por la puerta:

-Abuelita…-dijo la niña- el abuelito Yoh esta contando historias de batallas y no me gustan…

-A ver, ven aquí-dijo la anciana sentándola en el borde de su cama, y preparada para escuchar un bonito cuento navideño- _Sabes cariño…_

"_La Navidad es una época llena de magia donde tus mayores anhelos, tus deseos más profundos, aquellos sueños que nunca pensaste que se cumplirían; pueden hacerse realidad...por muy increíble que parezca…_

_Sin embargo, al día siguiente, cuando la magia desaparezca, cuando despiertes de la fantasía, todo se desvanecerá; como se desvanecen los sueños; sólo quedará, después de todo, el recuerdo… imborrable, al fin y al cabo…"_

…_y así comienza nuestra historia…_

Este año los shamanes se reunieron en la casa de Yoh, en Fumbari, para celebrar la Navidad. Después de cenar, a eso de las doce de la noche, empezaron a repartir los regalos; incluso Ren, por extraño que parezca, les estaba entregando, sin mucho ánimo la verdad, los regalos que había comprado para todos, bueno para todos menos para Anna, aunque la chica tampoco parecía haberle comprado nada a él; aunque eso no extraño a los demás, más bien ni se fijaron.

En los alrededores las calles estaban totalmente despejadas ya que no nevaba desde hace más de una semana, cosa muy poco común en aquella zona, aunque amenazaba con hacerlo pronto, y no había luces de colores decorando el lugar, excepto, quizás, en los escaparates de algunas tiendas. Dentro de la casa tampoco nada delataba que estuvieran en esas fechas tan señaladas y esperadas por todos; a excepción, claro está, del ambiente y de un pequeño abeto sobriamente decorado con unas pocas guirnaldas y bolitas, y unas luces blancas intermitentes, monótonas, que producían villancicos de música metálica e que incluso llegaba a ser estridente en ocasiones.

Cuando acabaron de abrir todos los regalos y desearse un feliz navidad, decidieron ir a pasar el rato al karaoke. Todos aceptaron la idea con entusiasmo a excepción de Anna, que por mucho que Yoh insistiera decía que estaba cansada y que a lo mejor iba más tarde, y Ren que simplemente se excuso diciendo que no le gustaba cantar y que no tenía ganas de ir allí a hacer el tonto.

_"Ambos sabían que lo que pasaría si se quedaban solos, sus miradas lo decían, sabían que no deberían hacerlo, que uno de ellos debería irse con los demás; pero, a la vez, ambos lo necesitaban, necesitaban estar solos, aunque fuese únicamente una vez…"_

Cuando todos se fueron los dos jóvenes se quedaron en un completo e incómodo silencio solamente interrumpido por el estrepitoso sonido de las luces navideñas.

De improviso Anna se levantó y fue hacia el jardín donde se sentó contemplando el horizonte con la mirada perdida.

Minutos después la chica notó algo frío sobre su cuello. Miró lo que era y descubrió un precioso colgante plateado, con la cadena del mismo color, en el que se veía un precioso dragón rodeando un símbolo del yin y el yan; lo más curioso de la joya eran los ojos del dragón, eran amarillos y rojos ambos colores entrelazados, pero sin mezclarse lo más mínimo…

-Feliz Navidad…- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, la chica dio un pequeño respingo y se sonrojó levemente. El Tao se sentó a su lado sin añadir nada más, sin esperar nada, tal vez por eso se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la chica:

-Feliz Navidad- dijo esta tendiéndole un paquete envuelto en papel morado. El chico lo abrió y se encontró con una camiseta negra con la cara de un tigre blanco en la parte frontal.

-La frase es un poco cursi para mi gusto pero…-añadió la chica a la vez que el shaman le daba la vuelta a la camiseta para descubrir unas letras blancas que expresaban lo siguiente _"__Forever__and__Never__"…_

_-_Por siempre y nunca…ja, nos describe a la perfección, ¿no?- rió amargamente este-…siempre nos amaremos pero, a la vez, es como si nunca lo hubiésemos hecho…- se giró para mirar a la chica.

"_Ella sabía que él tenía razón…aunque amase a otra persona en su corazón siempre habría un rinconcito, por pequeño que fuese, guardado para él"_

Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro y se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron y se sumieron en un profundo beso en el que expresaban todo lo que habían guardado desde hace tiempo para si mismos; pasión, dulzura, amor, tristeza, nostalgia …un millón de sentimientos que desahogaron en ese suave contacto.

Cuando notaron que se empezaban a quedar sin aire se fueron separando lentamente hasta fijar su vista en el cielo estrellado, y se quedaron así, sin pronunciar palabra, contemplando la oscura bóveda cubierta por brillantes astros…

De repente empezó a nevar, los copos de nieve caían sobre la piel de los dos jóvenes; helados, gélidos; pero a ellos parecía que no les importase, hasta notaban algo agradable en aquel tacto frío de la nieve. De pronto Anna rompió aquel silencio:

-No puedo dejar a Yoh…

-Lo sé- contestó simplemente el chino sin desviar la vista del firmamento-...solamente…disfruta del momento- dijo pasado un tiempo girándose hacia la chica y volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de ella…

Esta vez el beso fue menos apasionado, pero aún así no perdió en dulzura ni sentimiento…

Así estuvieron durante toda la noche, dejándose cubrir por la nieve, sin pronunciar apenas palabra alguna, demostrándose su amor mediante suaves besos o, simplemente disfrutando con todo su ser de la compañía del otro; sabiendo que esta seria la primera y última vez que estarían así, que no volverían a estar juntos, al menos, no, de esta forma…

Al día siguiente, cuando todos se despertaron de la fantasía navideña; No había ni el más mínimo indicio de lo que había pasado con los dos jóvenes shamanes la noche anterior, no quedaba nada, la magia se había esfumado. Bueno, no que daba nada menos una mirada que compartieron ambos, sólo para cerciorarse, para demostrarse a si mismos que no había sido un simple sueño; y el collar que Anna llevaba, y llevaría por siempre, colgado del cuello… y también, claro está, el recuerdo…imborrable, al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

-_…y fin…_

-Que historia más linda, abuelita, pero a la vez se me hace muy triste…-dijo la niña emocionada por la historia.

-¿Triste?...no lo creo, simplemente nostálgica…ahora cierra los ojos que te voy a dar tu regalo, ya estoy un tanto vieja y no creo que pueda seguir cuidando de él – la niña cerró los ojos y al rato noto algo sobre el pecho, cuando los abrió descubrió que era un collar idéntico al de la historia…

-Abuelita…tú..eres la chica de la historia?- la mujer sólo sonrió enigmática y le dijo:

-Anda, ve a jugar con tus hermanos…

Aquella noche, el alma de la mujer abandonó su cuerpo y ascendió a los cielos; y a la par que esta, otra alma dejo su cuerpo en una solitaria habitación de una mansión china. En los cielos sus almas rejuvenecieron y se encontraron para vivir otro sueño de Navidad esta vez, a lo mejor, eterno…

**FIN**

Dejen reviews, y denme su opinión (tanto buena como mala), ;)


End file.
